Fox Sports 1 Series (2016)
Fox Sports 1 Series 2 was the second Fox Sports 1 Championship lasting from January to March 2016. The format was relatively the same as 2015 as are the venues (with the exception of Orlando being added to the tour in place of Arlington) however the series kick off in Atlanta instead of Houston. Format Monster Truck Qualifying (fast qualifier gets 1 point) Monster Truck Donut Competition (winner gets 1 point) Monster Truck Racing Competition (winner gets 2 points, runner up gets 1 point) Mega Trucks Qualifying (fastest qualifier gets 1 point) Mega Trucks Racing (winner gets 2 points, runner up gets 1 point) Monster Truck Freestyle Competition (winner gets 2 points) *Top 8 Qualifiers will proceed to the racing competition while the bottom 8 competes in the Donut Competition Lineups Monster Trucks *Avenger - Jim Koehler *Black Stallion - Michael Vaters *Brutus - Brad Allen *El Toro Loco (yellow) - Becky McDonough *Grave Digger #32 - Adam Anderson *Hooked - Bryan Wright *King Krunch - David Smith *Lucas Oil Crusader - Linsey Weenk *Maximum Destruction - Tom Meents *Monster Energy - Damon Bradshaw *Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog - Dustin Brown *Overkill Evolution - Mikey Vaters *Pirate's Curse - Steven Sims *Soldier Fortune - Chad Fortune *Stone Crusher - Steve Sims *War Wizard - Shane Phreed Mega Trucks *Armageddon - Dustin Rogers *Blu-Crush - BC O'Neill *Hammerhead - Keith Spiker *Ironhide - Jim Erb *Milk Man - Jason Sasser *No Sweat - Scott Sweat *Sweat This - David Tison *YeagerBomb - Jimmy Yeager Hosts: Ryan LaCosse, Leslie Mears, Taylor Mock Events #Jan 9- Atlanta, Georgia: Georgia Dome #Jan 16- Tampa, Florida: Raymond James Stadium #Jan 23- Orlando, Florida: Orlando Citrus Bowl Stadium #Jan 30- Indianapolis, Indiana: Lucas Oil Stadium #Feb 6- Houston, Texas: NRG Stadium #Feb 13- Anaheim, California: Angel Stadium of Anaheim #Feb 20- St. Louis, Missouri: Edward Jones Dome #Feb 27- Detroit, Michigan: Ford Field #Mar 5- Syracuse, New York: Carrier Dome Results Atlanta *Qualifying: Max-D *Donuts: Avenger *Qualifying (Mega Trucks): No Sweat *Racing (Mega Trucks): Milk Man *Racing: Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog *Freestyle: Grave Digger Tampa *Qualifying: Grave Digger *Donuts: El Toro Loco *Qualifying (Mega Trucks): No Sweat *Racing (Mega Trucks): Milk Man *Racing: Monster Energy *Freestyle: Grave Digger Orlando *Qualifying: Grave Digger *Donuts: Avenger *Qualifying (Mega Trucks): No Sweat *Racing (Mega Trucks): No Sweat *Racing: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Max-D Indianapolis *Qualifying: Monster Energy *Donuts: El Toro Loco *Qualifying (Mega Trucks): No Sweat *Racing (Mega Trucks): Sweat This *Racing: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Monster Energy Houston *Qualifying: Grave Digger *Donuts: Max-D *Qualifying (Mega Trucks): No Sweat *Racing (Mega Trucks): No Sweat *Racing: Grave Digger *Fresstyle: Monster Energy Anaheim *Qualifying: Grave Digger *Donuts: Brutus *Qualifying (Mega Trucks): No Sweat *Racing (Mega Trucks): No Sweat *Racing: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Grave Digger St. Louis *Qualifying: Monster Energy *Donuts: Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog *Qualifying (Mega Trucks): Sweat This *Racing (Mega Trucks): Hammerhead *Racing: Monster Energy *Freestyle: Max-D Detroit *Qualifying: Max-D *Donuts: Avenger *Qualifying (Mega Trucks): Sweat This *Racing (Mega Trucks): IronHide *Racing: Grave Digger *Freetyle: Grave Digger Syracuse *Qualifying: Monster Energy *Donuts: Max-D *Qualifying (Mega Trucks): Sweat This *Racing (Mega Trucks): Sweat This *Racing: Grave Digger *Freestyle: Monster Energy Points 'Monster Trucks' The truck with the highest amount of points would be given automatic spots in the World Finals, with the champion being Adam Anderson in Grave Digger. #'Grave Digger - 24' #Monster Energy - 13 #Max-D - 8 #Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog - 3 #Avenger - 3 #El Toro Loco - 2 #Brutus - 1 #Black Stallion - 0 #Hooked - 0 #King Krunch - 0 #Lucas Oil Crusader - 0 #Overkill Evolution - 0 #Pirate's Curse - 0 #Soldier Fortune - 0 #Stone Crusher - 0 #War Wizard - 0 'Mega Trucks' #'No Sweat - 10' #Sweat This - 9 #Milk Man - 2 #Yeager Bomb - 2 #IronHide - 2 #Hammerhead - 2 #Armageddon - 0 #Blu-Crush - 0 Trivia *Last season champion Neil Elliott did not compete in this tour, instead Tom Meents drove Max D. * At the Atlanta event, Alien Invasion, Scooby Doo, Grave Digger and Dragon did a tandem freestyle exhibition. **The same event was also the debut show for Pirate's Curse, Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog, and Alien Invasion (as an encore). * During the tour, King Krunch ran three different bodies. He ran the normal off road Ford body in Atlanta, Tampa and Orlando. In Indianapolis, he debuted a brand new Chevy Blazer body with a retro paint scheme. A week after Indianapolis, he ran the same retro paint scheme on a GMC body and campaigned the body all the way to the end of the season. * This was the first season for Adam Anderson in Grave Digger, Steven Sims in Pirate's Curse and Dustin Brown in Monster Mutt Junkyard Dog as well as the first Monster Jam season of Brutus with Brad Allen behind the wheel, the first for the truck since the retirement of Chris Bergeron in 2013. * This championship was also be the first with a reining champion, the 2015 Champion Mikey Vaters in Overkill Evolution competing. * Bari Musawwir in Zombie, who competed in the first FS1 Series was in the East Coast More Monster Jam tour while Becky McDonough who competed in the first More Monster Jam tour competed in this tour. * Only four drivers from the original tour returned with the same truck. Being Jim Koehler with Avenger, Steve Sims with Stone Crusher, Damon Bradshaw with Monster Energy, and Linsey Weenk with Lucas Oil Crusader. * Grave Digger, Maximum Destruction, El Toro Loco, War Wizard, and Hooked all returned, but with different drivers. * This would be David Smith and King Krunch's return to competiton after an over year long hiatus. * TV commentary was provided by announcers Scott Douglass and Bob Dillner. * This was the final Fox Sports 1 Series to use the 2-point 1-point point system *This was the first and only season that mega trucks competed at the FS1 Series. * Hooked was the only truck to not flip over in any event in this series. * The Syracuse event featured a freestyle exhibition encore from Max-D. Category:Tours Category:Events Category:2016 events Category:Fox Sports 1 Series